Outcasted (Game of Thrones Fan Fiction)
by Gyrian Martell
Summary: About a boy named Gyrian Targaryen, who is born a bastard. This is if Daenarys took the throne, and Aegon VI was real. They married and had kids, who kept the throne. Gyrian is a decendant of them.


People were pushing people. I held a man's hand as he drug me through the crowd. "We must hurry." He whispered to me in my ear as we boarded a ship. The Lady Forlorn.

The ship's name captivated me. I was stunned and curious to what it meant. We continued down the plank on to the ship. We boarded the ship and went straight to the

captains quarters. My companion opened the door and shut it behind us. "Ahh, Rhaekar." The man in a seat with gold coins on the table said quietly. More like a

mumble. "Gerold, I see you have my payment." Rhaekar said looking at the gold. The man chuckled a small chuckle. "This is the bastard eh?" He said staring at me.

Rhaekar looked at him in disgust but, he knew I was a bastard. Nothing else. We were brothers. Well, I consider him my brother. Fully. "Aye, we need transport to

somwhere in Essoss." Rhaekar replied. The man nodded and left us the quarters. "Rhaekar?" I asked. He looked down at me. "Wheres Essoss?" I asked. He walked to the

other side of the room. "It's across the Narrow Sea." He said staring at the bed. He whispered something. My footsteps where overcome with the sound of the floorboards

squeaking. I stayed at his back. Not daring to go in front. I looked around the room as I still heard the whispering coming from him. The room had paintings all

over the walls. By different artists i'm going to say. The walls were wood, a dark wood color. There was a sword hanging over the door from which we entered.

It was on a mantle. I walked over to it. Below the mighty sword it read "For the one and only." It doesn't say who though. "Rhaekar who are you talking to?" I asked.

He turned from the bed and looked at me. "My love." He said and turned back at the bed. Speaking to it as if it was himself. I turned and went out the door onto the

deck where all the sailors were. They were shouting commands and telling people to make the ship go on the right direction. I guess Rhaekar stayed in the room

because he didn't follow me out. The ship was a light brown. The sails had a symbol on them, I have no idea what it is. "Hey you!" Someone shouted at me. My head

bolted in that direction as three people rushed at me. One pulled a sword and the other two had fists. The one with a sword swung at my head. I ducked and took off

into the direction of the captain's wheel.

When I reached the wheel all three men stil followed me as all of the sailors watched. They stared at them. Probably wondering what they were doing. As I reached the

captain one of them got in front of me and grabbed me. "Ha, now we have you." He said as he spun me around. A sword came down and struck me. Just as it got close

to my skin another sword blocked it. I looked up to see the captain. "Well, well, nice of you guys to join us." He said with a smirk as he stabbed the guy with the

sword. As he danced with the other guys the sun was coming down. The sunset was the perfect view of the fight. As they danced on the creaking wood. One guy was

left. Every sailor had either got into the circle or was watching from afar. Rhaekar pushed himself through the crowd to see everything. He didn' react and charged

the guy that was attacking the captain. Who I believe Rhaekar called him, Gerold. Rhaekar tackled him to the ground. "Who sent you!" He screamed in the mans face.

The guy had a scared look come upon his face. It swallowed all other emotions. The man looked at Rhaekar. His face started, changing. It shook my bones out

of my body. He changed into someone else. "I think you know who sent me." He said, laying helplessly under Rhaekar's weight. Rhaekar grabbed him by his shirt

and stood him up on his feet. "Gyrian." He said to me. I looked at Rhaekar as he stared at me. Seeing someone else. "Sword." He continued to beat the man

in his hands. I realized after he swung his third punch and grabbed a sword laying down. "Here." I said handing the sword to Rhaekar. He knelt the man on his knees

and readied his sword. He reared it back until it touched the wood on the boat. And slammed the blade hard on the assassin. His head rolled down the wood and hit a

sailor, who immediately kicked it. Rhaekar took a deep breath and dropped the sword. He walked through the crowd of sailors and went back to the quarters. I sat their.

Staring at the dead body. "Ah, it won't be the last one you'll see boy." Gerold said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean?" My head turned to face

the bearded captain. His face looked like he was smiling under his mighty beard. His hair seemed like it grew into his beard. "Well, I know who you are, and I

know what happened." He said tapping my shoulder with one finger as the sailors cleaned the body and went back to work. Gerold looked over at his ship and looked

back at me. "Here." A piece of paper came out of his pouch. He handed it to me. "When we reach Myr, go their." He said walking away. His head cocked to the side

as he stared at his first mate. I opened the paper. "The Forest of Shadows." I read aloud. I foled the paper and walked to the quarters where Rhaekar went.

"No, you can't do that." I said loudly, practically screaming. Darkness was surrounding me as my only friend was running away as I was left alone. "Please,

come back." I whispered. I started walking down a dark path. No lanterns lit the way. Only thing that lit up was a sword in the dirt. A hilt. My steps grew

louder as I approached the bright blue hilt. The gravel beneath me fell. Leaving me floating. The sword was gone. Darkness surrounded me, and succeded. "Rhaekar!"

I screamed into the darkness. "Gyrian! Where are you?" A voice yelled back. But, it wasn't Rhaekar. I no longer felt safe. I started running. Running in the

opposite direction of the voice. It was female. Sreaming my name, over and over. Making me go crazy. The darkness still living and breathing. "Stop!" I screamed

at the voices as they yelled at me. They screamed and mumbled words. Some un heard and some heard. Some untrue and some true. I ran into something soft.

My head bolted up to see a woman. A tall, beautiful woman. "Hello, Gyrian." She says. The voices stop. Everything stops. Im back on that same gravel path.

The sword is in the ground still. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while." She says sitting down in a chair. "Who are you?" I asked her. She stared at me.

Her eyes looked souless. They were pure white. No color at all. "You don't remember me?" She replied making the chair vanish. She was sitting in mid air.

"N-no." I said, fumbling my words. My body started shaking. I don't know why but, fear struck me. "I visited you when you were little." She said with a smile.

The color in her eyes came back. They were dark brown. A chocolate color. "I still do not know who you are." I said again. "You will figure that question out

in due time." She replied. I still had one question left. "Why are you here?" I asked her. This one made her quiet for a second. "To tell you, watch the companions

you choose in this journey." She said and vanished. My eyes opened and I saw Rhaekar in my face. "Gyrian hurry, they reached Essoss." He said as he handed me

a bag as I sat up. I grabbed the bag and left the quarters and onto the deck. "Rhaekar." I said. He turned his head and kept walking "Yes?" We walked off the ship

onto the docks of Myr. "I had a dream about a woman." I told him. He stopped in his tracks. He stared straight ahead at a building. "Rhaekar?" I asked waving my hand

in front of his face. "Did she have chocolate eyes and brown hair?" He asked me. I nodded in agreement. "Come, we must go." He said. I took the paper the captain

gave me and handed it to Rhaekar. "We'll head here. Seems good enough." He said as we walked down the gravel road leading out of the city.

Night forsaken us. It always had. When we walked out of Myr, the moon followed us. Stalking us, like prey. Waiting for the right moment to attack. We

always was faster. Or atleast tried to. We eventually had to stop. It was to dark to see my hand in front of my eyes. We set up camp a few miles away from

the forest. It was fascinating. I was always in the woods as a boy, but as I grew older I liked to read. I was very fond of fighters. They fascinated me.

They were like dancers. Rhaekar stood up and brushed his pants off. "Godamn dirt." He said as he walked over to a tree. He looked up at the moon. His purple eyes

actually, it reminded me of a painting of Rhaegar I found in the dungeons of King's Landing. It was next to alot of other stuff. Like, Armour and everything else

you would think is tossed away after serving its purpose. Rhaekar whispered words to himself as he paced around the makeshift camp. "Well, isn't that great!"

He said aloud. I glanced to his direction. More fire. The fire was consuming the woods. We packed our bags and moved on through the forest. The trees watched us.

They were, spying on us. Watching our every move. Rhaekar kept his 2 short swords in his hands. The forest was, If I believe Oak. An Oak forest. Great.

"What is that?" Rhaekar asked me pointing in the front of him. It was like 400 yards. "Looks like, a castle." I replied. We kept to it. The darkness lifting itself

from it's bed. I watched in amaze as the ruin approached us. We got closer and closer. Rhaekar looked worried, but he won't let anything happen to me. He'd rather

himself die than me. Which, is kinda weird. Afterall, I am just a bastard. Gyrian Waters. I can't and will never have the Targaryen name. But, I will have their

blood.

"Hello?" Rhaekar shouted inside of the ruin. No one home. We set up our sleeping stuff and decided we were going to stay their for the night. Or for a while.

I sat down next to Rhaekar."What are we doing in Essoss, Rhaekar." I asked, looking to my role model for the answer. He stared blankly at the grass growing

inbetween the cracks of the floor. "You, almost was killed." He replied. "By, my mother. She was never fond of you." I looked away. I had no idea. I grabbed

his dagger of Dark Sister and wielded it against him. "Let's train." I smirked. He laughed. "If you please." He replied. He drew his second dagger of Dark Sister.

The one he asked for. It had words on the side, but in a language I didn't understand. I stood ready. I wielded my weapon against my opponent. He struck at my chest.

I brung my hand up to block the blow as a fist came from my left and caught my jaw. I fell to the ground and let out a sigh. "Ow." I said faintly. I stood back up

to face Rhaekar who was eating an apple with one hand and wielding his dagger with the other. "This isn't fair." I said. He raised a brow. "Your a better fighter

than me." I growned. "This is training, only way you can get better is if someone good teaches you." He said throwing the apple core down. "I'll go easy on you

this time." I readied my weapon once again. I reared back my sword on my right side and swung for his chest. He jumped back out of the way and countered my attack

swinging for my chest. I brung my dagger back and blocked the blade of his. I slid my blade down and hit his hilt of his dagger out of his hand. "Yes!" I said

as his dagger hit the ground. My fists were swinging in the air. "That was good." Someone said. I turned to see a lady, a blonde hair lady. "You are ok at fighting,

but your friend here is better than you." She spoke the obvious. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, giving Rhaekar his dagger back. "I'm looking for my friend.

Theodan, have you seen him?" I shrugged as Rhaekar shook his head no. "Oh ok. He said to meet him here so, don't mind me." She said sitting down in an old bench.

It creaked as she sat. Rhaekar came to me and put his lips to my ear. "I don't trust her, keep an eye out." He whispered so quiet, I almost didn't hear. With that,

Rhaekar was back sitting down looking at the clouds. My feet started adventuring. The castle was old. Some bricks were missing here and their with vines covering

the walls keeping some bricks from falling. The floors were old. You can tell that by just a glance. It looked like I was in the throne room, or where it

would have been. The walls in the keep were just like the ones in the hall and courtyard. Full of vines. I think this was a Tribal Castle. Maybe not. But,

who knows? Ancient people may have lived here, just before they were kicked out or killed off. "Gyrian!" Rhaekar shouted as footsteps followed. "Yes?" I asked

him as he approached. "Theodan is here, follow me." He said, happier than he was before. I followed Rhaekar as we approached the courtyard. His dark clothing always

stood out from his hair. White and black, even the stitching on his clothing was red. Very odd. Maybe because his house is Targaryen and his shield is a Red

Three Headed Dragon.

The man stood tall. His hair was slightly messy, a light brown color. It hung down in his face and was always pushed out of the way. No beard, clean shaven. Blue

eyes and a scar over his left eye. His black robe had a shoulder pad on his right shoulder, it looked like the other one was ripped off. He was talking to that

blonde hair girl. "Theodan, this is Gyrian Waters." He said. He looked at me weird. "If you are a Targaryen, where is your silver hair?" He asked me. I grabbed

my hair and pulled it down to see brown. "Because...I'm a bastard." I said sadly. He patted me on the shoulder. "I know the feeling, I was treated as a bastard

in the North. In westeros. My father was killed and they wanted to murder me. I took his Valyrian Sword Tint, and fled here. We're kind of the same you know.

Being forced out of our home that is." He said. "Can I see Tint?" I asked him. He nodded and withdrew Tint from it's sheath. He handed it to me. I brung it

up with my hands. It weighed alot. Very heavy. The blade was a silver color. Very delicate. It looked like glass but, could probably cut through three men

like butter. The grip, or handle, was a Dark Blue. It was Black in the middle with the Dark Blue on the side. Like, in a zig-zag stitching. Sort of. I handed it

back to him, satisfied with my examination. He sheathed it and looked back at me. He looked sad. I don't know why. But, his eyes just kind of, went sad. He looked

to the blonde hair girl. "Jess, have you scoped the area?" He asked. "Wasn't that your job?" She cocked back. Theodan snorted and ran off to the open gate. Jess

laughed. "So, a bastard?" She said looking at me. I nodded. "You know, bastards are just like lowborns, never going to make a name for themselves." She said.

"But, Orys Baratheon was a bastard, and he started the Baratheon lineage that still exists." I shot back. "So this ones smart."

"Smarter than you think." I said with pride. Rhaekar finally put a voice in. "Gyrian here will soon be learning the Valyrian language. I'll have to teach him, but

every kid with Targaryen blood must learn it." He said. I looked up at him as he nodded to me. She boomed a laugh and ran off in the direction that Theodan ran to.

"By the gods, I hate people like that." Rhaekar said. I laughed. "Aye."

I sat next to Rhaekar in the Throne Room. "Who do you think lived here?" I asked. "Maybe some noble men, who built a castle elsewheres." Rhaekar said. I shrugged still

looking around. A painting on the wall drew my attention. It had a knight, he was dueling a man, but the man wasnt wearing armour. He was a mercenary.

This caught my curiosity by a hook and reeled it in. I walked closer to the painting for further examination. It looked like it was painted back when

they had the legendary Jaime Lannister ,The Kingslayer. I always thought to myself, he was a good guy. He lost his arm and didn't relieve

himself from his duty or oath. Just one of the Knights I learned about reading. I used to stay in the library, only place a Bastard actually could go.

They didn't let you in the throne room, or go to your normal chambers. They locked you away pretty much. My dad didn't even treat me like his own son.

He looked at me, but they were always kind eyes. Just, not the eyes I always wanted to see. Now, he's still king, and I'm out here in an old castle.

"You guys done here?" Theodan asked. I nodded and walked to Rhaekars side. He stood up and walked out to the courtyard were Theodan and that blonde hair girl.

We started walking outside the gate into the forest again. walking along the treeline incase any travellers would take notice. We were still in Myr, atleast

I think we are.


End file.
